efwfandomcom-20200214-history
Rated Peep Superstar
Rated Peep Superstar (also known as RPS, or Rated peep star) is a proffesional wrestler who currentley works for EFW under the smackdown brand and is currentley the World heavyweight champion. Debut and Crave for championship gold (2011) At the start of RPS EFW career RPS won the EFW United States Champion the first champion since the hiatus. 25 days later he would lose the title to Kyle Smith, making him the shortest United states champion to this point. he would then compete in a triple threat number 1 contender for the EFW championship against Chris Jericho and The Ghost Hunter, Ghost Hunter and RPS both pinned eachother at the same time, so next week Ghost Hunter and RPS went one on one, where RPS would lose. Despite his loss RPS still got a title shot at Backlash but ended up losing to Kyle Smith in a tables ladders chair match for the united states championship. Rated Peep star then entered a tournament to determine the number 1 contender for the world heavyweight championship, RPS would end up winning the tournament beating David Falcon in the finals. RPS then faced The Ultimate Opportunist for the championship in a last man standing match at Pushed too the limit. RPS would go on to lose the match. RPS then started making it clear that he thought he deserved another title shot. Come money in the bank Rated Peep Superstar`s mind set got him in a match with David Falcon, but RPS would lose this match. The Zodiacs and world heavyweight champion (2011 - Present) Later Rated Peep Superstar would go on to say he was disrespected by the EFW and he should of beat David Falcon, Nexus and AdamEEF came out and declared they were screwed at money in the bank, and so started a dangerous stable known as the Zodiacs, The three men would then start to try and make Money in the bank winner Kyle Smith`s life hell by attacking him. RPS would enter a number 1 contender match for the world heavyweight championship beating Chris Jericho, Guru of greatness and Rated R Champion in a over the top rope battle royal match. Rated Peep Superstar`s world heavyweight championship shot came at summer party vs. The Ultimate Opportunist. There match was a lumberjack match which The Ultimate Opportunist defended his title. RPS and Kyle Smith rivalry would continue only difference is Kyle cashed in his money in the bank briefcase and is now world champion. A match was announced RPS and Kyle Smith for the world heavyweight championship at night of champions. At night of champions, Rated Peep Superstar`s dream came true when he became the world heavyweight champion. Later on RAW Kyle Smith came out and challenged RPS to a rematch at hell in a cell but RPS declined. Raw general manager David Falcon came out and announced that the match would happen much to RPS dissapointment. After a couple more weeks a feuding with Kyle they're match at Hell in a cell came, and after a brutal grueling match RPS came out on top and retained the world heavyweight championship. The next couple of weeks RPS would wrestle a couple matches and keep up his cocky ego before the ghost hunter became the number 1 contender for the World heavyweight championship. RPS and Ghost Hunter would have some word with eachother and RPS told him that he has beaten everyone in every stipulation and implied that Ghost Hunter was out of his prime. On the smackdown before Tables Ladders and Chairs where RPS would defend his title against Ghost Hunter, The Zodiacs and Head Hunter came out and called the EFW champion Camron Moore and idiot and attacked him, thus starting a big brawl where multiple people ran out including The Ghost Hunter, who brawled with RPS. At Tables Ladders and Chairs, RPS would come out victorious, retaining his world heavyweight championship once again. The following night on RAW him Nexus and Adam viciously attacked Alton C and injury him just to make an impact. Later the Head Hunter would join the zodiacs becoming the fourth member of the dominating zodiacs. RPS next challenge would come at the Royal Rumble where he would have his first Heel vs. Heel title match when he took on RAW General Manager WWE Champion CM Punk. At the Royal Rumble RPS retained his title beating WWE Champion CM Punk. The Zodiacs would continue to grow and become powerful, as the returning Celtic Champion decided to join the zodiacs. After it was announced that RPS would have to defend his title at Pain for glory against Jason T, The Ultimate Opportunist, The Ghost Hunter and Samir Cerebral Assasain. Soon after that Nexus and AdamEEF quit the Zodiacs claiming that they were tired of RPS bossing them around, leaving the zodiacs members as RPS, Head Hunter and Celtic Champion